In practice, it is known to pivotably support components on a carrier device by means of a bearing socket. For example, in the case of folding roofs of cabriolet vehicles, it may be necessary to pivotably support a rigid rear window on a rear window connection rod of a roof rod assembly. In this instance, a rear window frame forms a carrier device in which an end-face bearing journal of the rear window connection rod rotatably or pivotably engages. For support, it is possible to use a flanged socket which is arranged in a recess of the rear window frame. The resulting bearing shaft may be secured by means of a securing plate or a screw. It is also known to clip-fit components in a blind hole. However, this involves the risk that the clip-fitting becomes disengaged in an undesirable manner as a result of any forces which may occur so that the bearing journal can be pulled out of the recess again. There is also the risk of the clip-fitting breaking.
In order to secure bearing locations, there is further known a securing clip, by means of which the rotatably supported component is secured in the bearing location.
It is further known to secure bearing locations by means of a rivet. However, this has the disadvantage that destruction-free disassembly is not possible.